Big Time Tower Heist
by ehleehero94
Summary: Two years after BTR ended, they are now doing their own thing while working at a new Palm Woods expansion in New York City. When a famous Wall Street billionaire steals their and everybody else's money, what will they do to get that money back?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! So this my first fanfic, and the idea came to mind when I was watching the movie "Tower Heist" (funny movie, I recommended it). The way it was planned out I felt like it was something BTR would do if they were older. So, I wanted to make the story about it! I'll post the prologue now and if you guys like it, i'll keep going!**

 **Don't worry everybody else is still there, you'll learn about them in the story.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Two years later after the end of Big Time Rush, the Palm Woods decides to expand its franchise, and make a very, expensive residential tower in New York City owned by Arthur Griffin. With everybody doing their own thing, they still try to make time for each other.

Kendall, while also playing part-time for the New York Rangers is also the building manager of the Palm Woods Tower, wanting to make a little bit more money on the side for his mother and Katie. Unfortunately, he and Jo have broken up since then and they've gone their separate ways.

Logan, after taking the MCAT back in senior year, decided to go to New York University to study to become a doctor. In order to help pay tuition and other expenses, Kendall got him a job as the concierge of the Tower. Fortunately, he is still dating Camille and they have a kid on the way.

James is now a part-time model and is actually a resident of the Palm Woods Tower, so he sees Kendall and Logan all the time. With all of the money he got from being in Big Time Rush, he decided to invest in money in Wall Street. He is still dating Lucy Stone.

Lastly, Carlos wanted to be a police officer like his dad, so he is currently attending the Police Academy to become a part of the NYPD. The Tower offered him a job as the Elevator Operator. He is still dating Alexa.

As they deal with their New York City lives, they and the people they love suffer the consequences of the recent actions made by a tenant, a Wall Street billionaire named Arthur Shaw, and the plan that they are about is pull off to wrong those rights is way bigger than the ones they pulled off in LA.


	2. A Regular Day at the Tower

**Here's the first chapter! This basically gives all the information about everybody, and don't worry, the real stuff will start happening next chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Tower Heist.**

It's 5:00 in the morning in Brooklyn, but that is a regular day now for Kendall Knight besides his playing time for the New York Rangers on the weekends. He puts on his uniform and hears the radio while grabbing a cup of coffee. However, before he leaves the house, he walks to his computer, and enters a chess move as he plays with Arthur Shaw online.

"You can have my rook, but I will take that. Boom."

As he walks outside, every morning he is always annoyed by a man named Slide who is about the same age as him, but he always acts likes he's stealing something. However, Slide still has time making rude comments to Kendall in the morning.

"Get that bike around back. Come on, empty the truck. Hey, it's the man in the suit. Hey. What are you doing walking on my side of the street?"

Kendall scoffs at the comment. "Very funny."

Slide keeps going with his comments. "Punk-ass bitches walk on the other side of the street."

Kendall tries to ignore him. "Same jokes as yesterday."

Slide threatens him. "Walk by me again and I'm going to whoop your ass."

Kendall just walks away casually like always like the incident never even happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur Shaw is originally portrayed to be a normal billionaire who lives in the penthouse of the Palm Woods Tower. In the morning, he reads the newspaper and casually eats breakfast nicely prepared by the staff. After, he walks downstairs to go to work and is happily greeted at the door by none other than Gustavo Rocque.

"Good morning, Mr. Shaw. You are looking lean and mean today."

After Big Time Rush became a huge success, Gustavo realized he made his way to the top, and that was enough for him. He finished making music, and decided to go with the boys to New York, to work at the Tower as a doorman, so he can just relax when he goes home.

Shaw answers. "This is why I love you, Gustavo. You're the best liar in New York."

Kendall walks by Shaw on his way to work, he opens the limo door for him.

"Morning, Mr. Shaw. Everything is set for your dinner party. I'm sending up some bouchon paired with a '77 sauvignon blanc."

Shaw is impressed by Kendall's planning. "Very nice."

Kendall questions. "If you don't mind my saying, are you sure you want Secretary Lowe and Janet Ramsey at the party together? They were mentioned again on Page Six.

"Jesus! I totally forgot they were screwing. Nice save, Kendall. What the hell would I do without you?"

"You would have to read the Post yourself.

"No, I'm serious. I am kicking the tires on a couple deals. I might buy a hotel in Saint Bart's. I'm looking for a GM. I'm going to try and steal you away.

Kendall happily jokes. "If I could bring Gustavo, we might have a deal."

Shaw jokes along. "Okay, deal."

"All right. Have a good one." Kendall starts walk to into the Tower until Shaw calls him back.

"Kendall, one more thing." Kendall turns around. "What is that, sir?"

"Checkmate." Shaw smiles as he drives away. A disappointed smirk is on Kendall's face once he realizes he's been defeated in another game of Chess.

Kendall walks inside the Tower and then into the staff area where is greeted by everybody he met at the Palm Woods in LA, including Guitar Dude who now provides the security reports at the Palm Woods Tower.

"Hey, Guitar Dude. You got a security report for me?

Guitar Dude answers back. "Not much, Kendall. A car alarm, two homeless and a really loud dog."

Meanwhile, Blond Jennifer walks by holding a couple of folders pleasantly greeting Kendall.

"Good morning, Kendall."

"Hey, Jen. How was your weekend?"

"Good. I was here. Me, Guitar Dude, Tyler steam-cleaned the garage, had some killer take-out from Punjab Palace.

"You are a wild man." She says humorously.

"That's me." He agrees sarcastically.

As he starts to bring everything into order, he is addressed by none other than Carlos' ex-girlfriend, Stephanie King. She and Carlos broke up amicably back when Big Time Rush started but she still hangs out with the guys whenever she can. She even became good friends with Carlos' current girlfriend, Alexa.

"Kendall." Kendall turns to see Stephanie's face. "Hey, Stephanie."

"My work visa's about to expire. You must find me a husband." Stephanie addressing the issue seriously.

Kendall responds with an awkward look on his face. "Okay. Can I have my bagel first?"

"I need a man before these pricks throw me out of the country."

Kendall still surprised. "All right, and what about Guitar Dude? He's a catch."

"I tried. He couldn't handle me."

Kendall, of course shocked from the comment. "Okay. Jen, don't write that down.

"Morning." Tyler's mom finally understood that he wanted to be a real kid and not act, so she allowed him to go to New York with the guys, and he became a part of maintenance along with Buddha Bob.

"Morning, Tyler."

Jen keeps going with the upcoming events. "We have birthdays in 3714 and 4399. The Jameson twins like the cupcakes from Magnolia, Mr. Causwell likes the hot fudge sundae at Sardi's and Mrs. Hightower landed three days early from Cairo, be here in an hour."

"Does Mr. Hightower know?"

Before Blond Jennifer could answer his question. The owner, Arthur Griffin walks into the staff area. When he found out that the Palm Woods decided to make a building in New York, Griffin got the chance to buy out the building and moved to New York with the others for a change of scenery plus he loved Gustavo and the guys. He walks in, he calls Kendall over.

"Kendall, a word, right now."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Griffin."

"Where's Logan? I got an empty concierge desk." Griffin hastily asks wondering where his concierge is.

Kendall, not knowing what to say, tries to cover for Logan. "I think he's checking on Mrs. Cronan."

Griffin calls Kendall on his bluff. "Now that's bullshit! Mrs. Cronan is at physical therapy. He has got three minutes."

After that whole fiasco of covering for his best friend, he walks over to the staff desk. There, he proudly sees Gustavo's old assistant and good friend Kelly Wainwright studying for her bar exam. When the guys and Camille left for New York, she realized that she helping Big Time Rush was enough for her in success but again she also wanted more. So she went to New York to finish her long held-off law degree, since she realizes she loves calling people on their bullshit.

"...can only be convicted if the prosecution proves all the…" Kelly concentrates on her studying until she is unfortunately interrupted by Kendall.

"Kelly."

Kelly is startled by Kendall. "Holy shit! What?"

"We do this thing, you and I, where you pretend not to study for the bar exam and I pretend not to notice."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Kelly plays along with Kendall, like they do everyday.

"See, we're doing it." Kendall tries to show he's not playing along.

"Doing what?" Kelly still plays along.

"Right now, we're doing the thing, where you pretend not…"

"No." Kelly still defends her position.

"I know the exam is coming up this week, so study in my office during your lunch break, okay?

Because I never use it." Kendall offers that to Kelly, knowing how much this bar exam means to her.

Kelly smiles at the offer but still plays along. "Okay, but I'm not studying, so it would not make much sense."

Their conservation is abrupt due to a faint sound of a cellphone going off. Kendall tells everybody to be quiet as he tries to figure out where its origin.

"Wait. Shh! Hear that? Someone is buzzing. Hey, shush! Everybody, shush!"

The cellphone is still vibrating, even with the dead silence in the area.

"Who's buzzing? I hear it. It's faint, it's muffled, but I hear it. Fess up! Who's buzzing? Come on!"

"Who the hell is buzzing?" Stephanie yells out trying to get the person to confess.

Little did he know, Kendall puts his head to see his best friend Carlos walk in holding the vibrating phone.

"It's me, my bad. I had it on vibrate."

Griffin walks excitedly to give Kendall great news. "Good News Kendall! We got Carlos to be our new elevator operator."

Kendall just surprised to Carlos in the first place, knows how he can be hyper when it comes to simple tasks. "I love you 'Litos, but I didn't hire you."

Griffin whispers to Kendall. "He's Latino, you know we need one of those. So give him a shot."

Kendall walks back to Carlos. He knows that he didn't hire him in the place because of his busy Police Academy schedule, but when it comes to his friends, he never turns his back on them.

"Ok, show me what you got."

Carlos jumps for joy as his best friend decides to give him a chance. "Thank you so much Kendall, you won't regret it!. I've spent the last two years at Police Academy and working at the BK, and I'm ready for the big leagues."

"BK? What is that? A building downtown?"

"No, it's a Burger King in Times Square." Kendall stares at Carlos with great confusion.

"All right. Carlos, walk with me. The average apartment at The Tower costs $5.6 million. It's the most expensive real estate in North America. We have the best views, the most advanced security system, keyless entry, 24-hour video vibration detection. But you know what these people are really buying?"

"White neighbors?" Confused by the question given to him.

"Us. The staff. They pay for our full and undivided attention seven days a week. So there's no cell phones, iPhones, blackberries, texting, or tweeting."

"They didn't have this rule at the BK."

Kendall agrees with Carlos. "No, because it's not the same, your phone can stay at home. So don't hide it in your pocket or tuck it into your sock, don't tape it under your balls or stick it up your ass, because, eventually, I will find it.

"This never happened at the BK." Carlos looks around, wondering what this new job will provide.

* * *

"Morning, Judge Ramos. How did you do?" Kendall greets residents as he does every morning.

Judge Ramos, another resident, happily greets. "Better than yesterday, Kendall, I ran the Reservoir, 15 flat."

"Nice."

"Where's Logan? I need my cigars."

Kendall scoffs at the fact that he still has to cover for his best friend. "I think he took Mrs. Cronan to physical therapy. I'll bring them up the second he gets here."

"Thank you."

"Morning, Mr. Hightower. Sir, that package you ordered from Cairo arrived three days early."

"Is that so?" Hightower having a nervous face while being with his mistress.

"Yeah. It's on its way from the airport right now."

Hightower knowing Kendall's code for his wife coming back from the airport finds a way to leave the hotel. "Kendall, can you have the chauffeur pick us up at the back, please?"

"Already done."

"Thank you. Darling, let's go." Hightower walks away with his mistress.

"That guy's daughter looks like a prostitute." Carlos says bluntly, not knowing the woman is actually his mistress.

"We're all about discretion here, Carlos." Kendall states the rule to his best friend.

"Right, right. How do you guys split up the tips?"

"We don't. We never take tips at The Tower."

At that moment, Logan hastily runs into the Tower, putting his work jacket on while on the phone with Camille.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Logan." Kendall shoots Logan a disappointed look on his face.

"Camille! Kendall's coming, I'm at work and I can't talk right now." Logan rapidly tries to hang up the phone before Kendall walks over.

Kendall runs toward Logan, angry for his best friend being late. "You're 20 minutes late! Where are Judge Ramos' cigars?"

"Right here. Kendall, I'm freaking out. Logan hands him the cigars while being ready to explain Kendall his dilemma, is delighted to see his best friend now working at the Tower. "Hey Carlos! How you doing, man?"

"What?" Kendall calls Logan's attention needing him to see what he needs to say.

"We just went to the OB/GYN, the baby is in the third trimester, its head is six inches wide, Camille has a tiny vagina. Everyone tells me to stop worrying. I said, "Stop worrying?" In labor its head is going to get crushed or it's going to blow out my girlfriend's vagina.

Kendall whispers to Logan with great disgust. Not needing all that information. "Don't say the "V" word in the lobby."

"I called her Uncle Marty. He said all the women in her family have teeny tiny vaginas."

Kendall, annoyed by Logan's comments, tries to bring him back to the main problem. "I've been covering your ass all week. Griffin is breathing down my neck. What are you doing?"

"I'm worried."

"Did you hear what I was saying? Griffin is going to fire you." Kendall being annoyed by Logan ignoring him.

"Griffin is not going to fire me today. I got the red flowers." Logan, pretty sure that his plan will work.

"Red flowers?" Kendall surprised that Logan thinks that red flowers will fix the problem.

"Yeah, it's Chinese New Year. Mrs. Jin will be down here any second. It's crucial the first thing she hears be something positive. Her entire year depends on it. Mrs. Jin!"

Logan runs over to Mrs. Jin, and happily in Chinese hands her the red flowers.

"Happy New Year." Mrs. Jin chuckles at the gesture, even though she is not Chinese.

"Did you see that smile?" Right before Kendall tries to tell Logan his mistake, Griffin calls him over to his office to discuss a certain problem.

"Wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. James is refusing to leave. We've never had a forced eviction at The Tower. If they drag James into the street, it's bad for all of us."

When James went to New York with everybody, he bought an apartment for him & Lucy in the Tower, so he can stay close to the others with their work. He went to a CUNY school (City University of New York) to study business so he can follow his mother's footsteps in cosmetics but also learn how to invest responsibly in Wall Street. Unfortunately, his investments fell through and eventually went bankrupt.

Kendall, not wanting to break the news to his best friend, pleads with Griffin. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"This is your responsibility, Kendall. Plus, you're his best friend so that'll lighten the blow. The bank comes in the morning. Get him out." Griffin, showing no remorse for the old band member, walks away.

Kendall, dreading the walk up to James' apartment, regrettably knocks on his door and waits for an answer.

"James, man, it's me."

After a couple of minutes, James finally opens the door. Delighted to see Kendall's face.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Lucy left to go drop off stuff in the new apartment. Hey, did you see what the market did today? Went up 106 points. Ask me why it did that?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I used to know. That's why they hired me at Merrill Lynch."

Kendall tries to go back to the subject as James digresses.

"James, you know this apartment is now owned by the bank. They'd like you to vacate immediately."

"I begged Lucy to take me in to the apartment she bought, but she said she will once I start getting my shit together."

Kendall, still trying to get through to James. "Jay, the bank will be here tomorrow morning."

"Can't wait til the Palm Woods School reunion. They're gonna find out i'm a squator."

"Hello, nice to see you. I squat. What about family? No, I invested all their money. They won't return my calls. I'd sleep in my car, but they repossessed it three months ago. So, you see I have to stay here, because we have nowhere else to go." James is on his knees, with a tear coming down his face pleading for his friend to change his mind.

"It's illegal for you to be here. You're committing a crime." Kendall sadly says to James with a sad look on his face wishing there was something he could do.

"I understand that." James stands up, understanding the consequences.

Kendall wholeheartedly tells James, still caring for his best friend's welfare. "But we might be doing some elevator maintenance tomorrow. I'm thinking that the elevators will be shut down and those people from the bank will just have to come back another time.

"Thanks Kendall." James says with a small smile on his face, being grateful for his friend's decision.

Kendall says, while giving James a big hug. "I never turn my back on my friends."

* * *

"...because, it's like you go down one." Shaw laughs at his own joke along with Carlos while drinking coffee. Kendall comes down the elevator to see the two conversing.

"Hey, Kendall." Shaw greets Kendall as he sees him walking towards him and Carlos.

"Mr. Shaw, I see you met Mr. Garcia."

"Kendall! This guy owns his own island with jet skis. How cool is that?" Carlos is obviously impressed by Shaw's status as well as his assets.

Kendall properly introduces Carlos to Shaw. "He's our probationary elevator operator. He's still very early in the interview process."

Shaw suggests to Kendall. "Why don't we finish the job interview right now, Kendall? Suppose I ask you to pick me up a cheeseburger, Carlos, what would you say?"

"How do you like it cooked?"

"The thing is, I like a certain kind of Brie on my burger, and they only sell it at Danny's Cheese Shop downtown." Shaw says being particular with his food choices.

"I'm on my way."

"And the beef has to be grass-fed."

"The best butcher shop in New York is on Bleecker Street, sir." Shaw chuckles as he is clearly impressed by Carlos' knowledge of the best New York food.

"Kendall, hire him."

Kendall right away agrees with Shaw. "Yes, that was my gut, sir." A big smile forms on Carlos' face.

"And, Carlos, one other thing. I like to get my own burgers whenever possible. I may have my own private island in Belize, but deep down I'm just a Brooklyn boy like Kendall here. We even come from the same neighborhood in Minnesota as well."

Kendall reluctantly comments. "That's right, Shakapee Elementary. Go Lions!"

Shaw concludes his story. "My first real job was shoveling horseshit at Aqueduct Racetrack. Don't you ever let me forget it."

"I won't, sir." Carlos says to Shaw with enthusiasm.

Kendall looks at Carlos extensively, finally giving an answer. "All right, go downstairs and get a nametag from Jen."

"Thank you, Kendall! Thank you!" Carlos runs away to get the nametag, grateful for the opportunity Kendall gave him.

* * *

The work day has ended and Gustavo and Kendall casually make their walk to the train station and limo.

"Why don't we hit it tonight, Kendall? Raise some hell."

"We have to be back here in nine hours." Kendall laughs at the idea while trying to be responsible.

"Remember that time you danced on that bar in Los Angeles? I almost fainted."

"That's a drunken dream you had five years ago."

"You were shaking your ass up there like Tina Turner. Running half naked on Broadway telling tourists you were Mufasa from The Lion King."

"That's ridiculous. It never happened."

Gustavo stops, and pulls Kendall aside. "I was waiting to tell you. This is going to be my last year at The Tower."

"What?" Kendall stops, now surprised by Gustavo's plans.

"With everything Big Time Rush did, and with the money I made here, I finally got enough to retire early. In a few months, I'm headed to San Diego to spend a little time with some old friends. I might even cruise around the world if that's possible."

Kendall told him with a proud look on his face. "Wow. That's great. That's really great. I'm going to miss you. You've done a lot for me and everybody else, you deserve what's coming."

Gustavo comments while putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I'll be thinking about you Kendall, and the others. You guys may have been a pain in my ass, but you're still my dogs."

Kendall smiles, glad to know that he and the guys meant so much to Gustavo during these five years. They came a long way from first being the dogs that he didn't like to the dogs that became his family. "Here's your limo."

"Be thinking about how you danced on that bar. Yeah! I got it all up here."

Kendall jokes around with Gustavo. "I don't know where you got that."

"Circle of life, Kendall. Circle of life!"

Kendall laughs at Gustavo's jokes and walks down the street to the train station, going home and preparing to start his day over again.

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I just merged the two chapters cause I thought it would be better!**


	3. The Innovator

**Finally, this chapter is where the real problem starts. Hope everybody likes it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, READ!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Tower Heist.**

A few days before Thanksgiving, Kendall leaves his house again to start work. However, this time he has not harassed by Slide with comments instead he sees Slide arguing with his girlfriend about a certain incident.

"Shit, Rita, get your ass back in here! I ain't going to be chasing you all around."

"Goodbye, Slide!" Rita yells as she walks out the building.

Slide yells in a defensive tone. "Hey, hey, Rita, come on now, it's 5:30 in the morning. Not little shit like this. Come on now. I told you, I don't even know nobody named Maria."

Rita calls him on his bluff. "Yeah, well, she sure as shit knows you, Slide!"

Slide defends himself again. "It was a wrong number."

Rita argues. "Then why did she ask for you, stupid? Why?"

Slide justifies himself again. "It was a wrong number!"

Rita, just done with his excuses start randomly cursing at him in spanish.

"I don't know what you are saying, bitch!" Kendall runs away while still turning his head around at the morning argument.

* * *

Kendall does his morning rounds then walks outside to talk to Gustavo but as he walks outside, he is still surprised to see Mr. Shaw's car parked in front of the Tower when he normally leaves by 7:30 in the morning to go to Wall Street.

"Gustavo, it's 9:15. Why is Mr. Shaw's car still here?"

"Maybe he's sick." Gustavo answers trying to give a good suggestion. Simultaneously, Kendall looks around the area and notices a black Ford Sedan parked across the building.

"That black sedan has been parked there for two days. Why no boot or ticket?"

"I called the cops twice." Gustavo all confused then remembers something that was somewhat similar. "Do you remember that morning robbery at the International last year?"

Kendall thinks to himself remembering the incident, now takes charge of what might happen. "I want you to slowly lock the door and clear the lobby."

Kendall frantically enters the staff area yelling at people to calm down and lock down the entire building. "Code Black on all doors and elevators. Repeat, Code Black!"

Blond Jennifer walks inside surprised by what is happening. "What's Code Black?"

Kendall shocked by the question. "Are you serious? We talked about it at the meeting last month. Let me see the outside of the building. I think we're about to be robbed. There were four guys out there with guns."

Kendall checks the camera, and is surprised to see them already gone from the shot.

"Where did they go? Let me see the garage." Kendall, still trying to figure out the situation asks Guitar Dude to move the camera to the garage. As Kendall looks around, he is stunned to see the Stillman Brothers laundry truck at the garage exit.

"Why is Stillman here?"

Blond Jennifer then answers. "Laundry pick-up was yesterday. Mr. Shaw asked us to call him. Someone spilled wine on his tablecloth. He's bringing it down right now."

Kendall checks the shot again and notices that instead of the Stillman brothers, two men in black suits walk out the truck. He sees Shaw come out of the elevator and rather than give them the 'tablecloth,' he voluntarily walks inside the back of the truck.

Kendall yells obviously realizing what is actually happening and why the Ford sedan was parked. "Wait a second. Those are not the Stillman brothers. Oh, my God, they're taking Shaw. This isn't a robbery, it's a kidnapping. It's a kidnapping! Call 911!"

"Yes, sir." The security guard obeys Kendall's orders and dials.

Meanwhile, Kendall storms out of the area trying to catch the vehicle, when he tries to warn Guitar Dude about the kidnapping.

"Code Black, Guitar Dude! Code Black!"

"What's Code Black?" Like Jennifer, Guitar Dude had no clue what 'Code Black' meant either.

The white truck breaks through the gates of the Tower and speeds onto the streets of New York. Kendall runs through every person and every possible shortcut to try and catch up to the truck kidnapping his resident. As he is finally able to catch to the vehicle, he is stopped abruptly by a woman who clothesline him in the chest, making him fall flat on the floor. At the same time, the truck tips over when making a turn and the chase eventually comes to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks now realizing he has no clue what is going on.

The FBI agents walk out of a black car and move in slowly with their guns on the laundry truck.

"Don't move."

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes tells Kendall to not move as she holds a gun ready for the FBI agents to open the truck containing Shaw. Imagine the look on Kendall's face as he realizes that the woman who clotheslined him is his first love and ex-girlfriend, Jo.

"Get your hands in the air!" Shaw finally exits the truck and an FBI agent swoops in with handcuffs preparing to arrest him. Jo's face for a second is shocked as well as she realized she clotheslined her ex-boyfriend. Suddenly, she snaps out of it and runs toward Shaw.

"FBI, show me your hands." Jo runs with her gun towards Shaw.

"Okay all right, that's enough!" Shaw compliantly answers, putting his hands behind his back ready to be handcuffed. Jo and the other agents successfully handcuff Shaw, and walk him to the cop car.

Kendall gets up and attempts to stop the arrest. "No, get off him! He's the victim! That's Arthur Shaw! He lives in The Tower. He was bringing his laundry down. They kidnapped him."

"This was not a kidnapping, it was an attempt to flee." Jo tells him with great disdain.

"What?" Kendall is surprised by the allegations made on Shaw, while shocked to see Jo wearing an FBI uniform after seeing her act in LA.

Jo looks at Kendall again but longer this time, observing how the man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes has made a living in New York for two years. Snapping out of it again, she gives orders to the FBI agents. "Arrest him and get him out of here."

Shaw calls for Kendall while walking away with handcuffs. "Kendall, do me a favor, turn off the heater and cover the pool. I hate to waste money." Kendall says yes and but makes a confused face at his answer, still not having a clue what is going on.

Right before Jo walks away with Shaw, she turns back and tells Kendall with a smile on her face that it's good to see him again.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Kendall and the other staff members are hearing news about the arrest on the radio, not knowing how the arrest will affect them greatly.

MALE RADIO HOST: "Wall Street kingpin Arthur Shaw, number 138 on the Forbes 400 last year, was arrested today in Manhattan while trying to flee the city. Sources have confirmed that he'll be charged with several counts of securities fraud and an immediate asset freeze of Mr. Shaw's holdings has been ordered. Shaw's lawyers have called the arrest 'another example of the Wall Street witch-hunt,' but sources at the SEC believe the fraud in this case could be of epic proportions."

Kendall turns off the radio in the staff area and tries to breakdown the problem with everybody about Shaw's fraud accusations.

"In this country you're innocent until proven guilty, so no matter what you hear about Mr. Shaw being a liar and a cheat, or his entire business being some sort of elaborate scam, we simply don't know the truth yet."

"Kendall, what does this got to do with us?" Obdul asks, wanting to know why it affects them if Arthur Shaw was only a resident.

"For these past two years, Mr. Shaw was on the board of The Tower." Kendall says this, everybody is perplexed still not knowing the true problem.

Kelly, confused by the given information. "So we have to find a new board member?"

Kendall clarifies his statement with more information. "No. When the Tower was first built, at one of the first meetings, he was asked to do a favor for us. He was asked to manage all of your pensions."

"Pensions?" Gustavo asks.

"And he did. He took us on even though it was a small account. He agreed to handle it."

"Who asked him to do that?" Jennifer asks with an upset look on her face.

Kendall reluctantly answers. "I did, Jen. I asked him."

Buddha Bob asks, wanting to know the severity of the situation. "Kendall, what's left in the pension?"

"Buddha Bob, all this just happened, so there's no way of knowing, and by the way, this could be a mistake." Kendall answers through gritted teeth, not wanting to give any more bad news.

Gustavo: How much, Kendall? Tell us.

Kendall answers with a hesitant but sorry tone. "Right now, they're saying that anyone who invested with Mr. Shaw has been defrauded, and that more than likely, it's all gone. There is no pension."

Everybody is startled by the news that all the money they made for future plans such as retirement and other expenses are gone.

Logan interrupts Kendall with a startled look on his face. "Wait, wait. Wait a minute. I'm sorry. How did this happen?"

Kendall tries to defend himself. "The guy is the best in New York and he promised he could triple our portfolio."

Logan tries to find hope in all of this. "So they're going to get our money? The guy had billions of dollars, right?"

Kendall answers with a hopeful tone trying to reassure everybody. "Of course, it's just a matter of time. So we have to stay patient and be positive, because it has to be there."

Carlos unfortunately provides news that gave the staff false hope. "I heard on the news when they arrested Shaw that he only had $600 in his checking account."

The staff talks amongst themselves even more with the new information. Again, Kendall tries to break the side conversations.

"Look, some of you may need some time to process this. If anyone wants to go home, I will call in a temp crew for the rest of the day. I'm sure that this will all be cleared up tomorrow."

Stephanie walks up to Kendall with a sad but disappointed look on her face. "I love you Kendall, I really do but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did he get your money, too?"

"Yeah, Steph. He did."

"For the record, I never asked anyone to triple my portfolio." Stephanie basically tells Kendall the thing that everybody wanted to say once they all found out what he did.

* * *

FEMALE REPORTER: Just an hour ago, a federal judge released Arthur Shaw on $10 million bail, on condition he remain under house arrest at his penthouse apartment on Central Park West.

On the way back on the Tower, paparazzi are crowding the entrance doors of the Tower bombarding Shaw with questions about the allegations. After finally getting through, Jo, and the FBI agents walk inside the Tower with Shaw and runs into the elevator.

"We're taking Shaw and his attorney up to the penthouse. I need Mr. Shaw's personal security code." Jo says to Kendall as he walks into the elevator as well.

"24719." Shaw answers casually.

"That was my street address on Steinway Boulevard in Minneapolis when I was a kid." Shaw having a random conversation with Jo, knowing that he will eventually get away with stealing $90 million.

Shaw's attorney pleads with Jo for certain things to allow during the house arrest. "My client would like access to the gym on 43. Even serial killers get 15 minutes of exercise a day."

"He has my permission to jump out the window." Jo answers with a tone that basically means that she no time for such bullshit.

Jo leaves Shaw to sit down and explains the rules to the attorney. "The rules of Mr. Shaw's house arrest are simple. Kendall, no visitors without prior permission from the FBI. All incoming and outgoing mail gets vetted by my office. All food deliveries, packages, cleaning, repairs, all that has to be cleared by the agent on duty. You tell your staff that this penthouse is now a maximum security prison and it will be guarded as such. The FBI is in control of the elevator and this floor."

As Jo walks around the penthouse, she is surprised to see a red convertible sitting in the middle of the place. "What the hell is this?"

"Agent Taylor, that is a 1963 Ferrari 250 GT Lusso, owned and raced by the coolest cat who ever lived, Steve McQueen. This was his baby, and now it's my baby." Shaw walks around his car with a proud stature knowing that he owns a vehicle like this.

Jo amazed in a weird way that someone would do this. "You got Steve McQueen's car parked in your living room? And here I thought you were an asshole."

"I paid a million for it 10 years ago. I wouldn't sell it for 10 times that." Shaw says nonchalantly.

Jo looks at the bottom of building from the window. "We're 65 stories up. How do we get it out of here?"

Shaw tells her with a smartass tone. "You don't. This car was taken apart piece by piece and reassembled inside this room."

Jo, not caring about anything Shaw says. "This car will eventually be sold at auction with the rest of your belongings."

Shaw justifies himself. "Only if I'm guilty, Agent Taylor, which I'm not."

Jo: "If you leave this apartment for any reason without my say so, and you'll be remanded

into federal custody and forfeit $10 million bail. You have yourself a nice day, Mr. Shaw. Kendall, will you come with me?"

Shaw calls Kendall back before he leaves with Jo. "Kendall, do me a favor, will you?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Shaw."

"Make sure you handle all my food deliveries. You're smart enough to know I'm innocent. I don't want the help to spit in my coffee." Shaw says this jokingly, but in Kendall's mind, the comment was hurtful, as Shaw basically insulted his friends and family.

"They wouldn't do that, sir." Kendall giving a stern look, defends his friends.

"Yeah, but you get it, right? Do it as a favor to me." As Shaw asks him, he tries to tip Kendall $20.

"Sorry, we don't accept tips at The Tower." Kendall says.

"Right, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget the rules." Shaw says with an apologetic tone.

* * *

Kendall and Jo talk in the elevator as they go down. During the conversation, they forget that Carlos is right next to them operating it.

Jo asks Kendall. "Why did you let him get away with that? When he made that crack about the help spitting in his coffee. I know you very well and I saw your face, you wanted to hurt him. Hell, I wanted to hurt him."

"Sometimes residents say things they don't mean. It doesn't faze me." Kendall says with a straight face.

Jo calls him on his bullshit. "Either that or you got no balls. You've changed, knowing you you would've beat his ass." Carlos silently laughs at the comment.

Kendall annoyed by Jo's comment. "What? You don't have the right to say anything about me changing considering we haven't even seen each other for the past two years."

Jo blatantly apologizes. "I'm out of line. I'm sorry."

Kendall defending himself. "I have balls, all right." Carlos tries so hard to not laugh at the argument going on in the elevator about Kendall's ball.

Jo sarcastically agreeing with Kendall's statement. "I'm sure you got big balls. Whatever."

"I don't have to defend my balls to you."

"I know you don't." She laughs, remembering the time they almost slept together until Katie walked into the room, they never spoke of it since. "I'm just saying the guy stole from everyone who works in your building and it looked like you gave him a free pass."

Kendall ponders for a bit and replies. "Maybe next time I'll rip out his larynx, but today I chose to do my job as manager of this building."

"Okay, my mistake, Kendall". She adds, "It's just that most guys from your block in Shakapee can't control themselves. You, Carlos and the guys taught me that with the things you did back in LA."

The conversation ended right there and everybody was in silence the entire elevator ride.

As Kendall and Jo walk out of the elevator, Kendall decides to finish the conversation.

"And most girls from North Carolina don't end up in the FBI." Jo chuckles and smiles back. "How did you end up in the FBI anyways? Last time we saw each other, New Town High was entering its 4th season." Kendall finally brings up the courage to ask Jo what happened.

She answers back with hesitation, she asks Kendall to sit down on the couch in the lobby. "Well, my contract expired so I had to leave the season midway. When you guys left, Lucy and Camille stayed behind to help me get acting jobs. That didn't work out, but then one day I hung out with the cast of Teen CSI and itmade me like Criminal Justice, so I applied to John Jay, I got in and boom, two years later I'm now interning for the FBI." She says proudly.

Kendall says. "Well, good job, I'm proud of you, Jo, don't ever forget that." Jo smiles again, but this time with a glowing look as she's happy that her and her ex-boyfriend are still okay after two years.

* * *

After that conversation, Kendall comes with Jo to the Federal Bureau of Investigation facility in the city, she takes him a large garage style room containing trash from past and current cases.

"Here. This is where most white-collar crimes are solved, the garbage." Says Jo.

Kendall asks her with great curiosity. "When do you think you will be getting the money back?"

Jo looks at Kendall like she is about to answer but changes her mind. "Kendall, I want to tell you but I'm not really allowed to discuss the case with you."

Kendall adds. "But you're allowed to clothesline me?"

Jo defends herself. "I was apprehending a fugitive."

"He's only a fugitive if he's guilty, right?"

"Oh! Aren't you the loyal friend?"

Kendall tries to prove that he and Shaw are just associated by work. "I never said we were friends."

Jo tries to prove him wrong. "You play chess together, you're the one who asked him to invest the pension."

Kendall fights back. "I get his mail, I open his car door, I buy his cheese. We're not friends."

Jo asks him one final question. "Kendall, let me ask you something, if he's innocent, where's the money?"

"How should I know?" Kendall asks wondering if he is supposed to know the answer.

"The same way you knew I was from North Carolina when you first met me in LA. You pay attention."

Kendall asks with an aggravated tone. "I just want to know what I'm supposed to tell my staff because they're my friends and they're your friends too. Is that too much to ask?"

Jo regrettably answers, not wanting to tell them the fate of him and her best friends' money. "Tell them he's guilty."

* * *

Kendall is on his way home from work when he sees a myriad of people crowd over a cop car. As he walks by, he sees none other than Slide, the guy who harasses him every morning, being arrested.

The cop yells as he pushes Slide to the hood of the car. "Get on the car! Come on, put your hands behind your back!"

Slide fights back. "Come on, man, what's this about? This is bullshit! Shit! That's police brutality, yo! Come on now." He sees Kendall walking by the scene.

"Man in the suit, you seeing this shit?" He adds. "You're my witness. Take a cell phone picture. Take a picture, man."

Kendall tries to ignore him. "Sorry, I can't, my cell phone's off."

"If you see Rita, tell her I said to call her brother." Slide yells as the police try to restrain him.

"Rita?"

"Yeah, her brother's a bail bondsman!" Slide yells as the police push him into the cop car. "Tell her I said to use that money I gave her to get her teeth fixed." He adds. "Come on now, what you got to be pushing me like that?"

Kendall just walks away but with a face of regret wishing there something he could do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gustavo is walking home from work, deciding to not call for the limo today after dealing with the repercussions of Arthur Shaw's Ponzi Scheme. Unable to concentrate, he crosses the street at a green light, two cars come in his direction...


End file.
